Die zweite Chance
by Saraton
Summary: Über Ehre....den Tod...und Hoffnung.


Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich vorweg, diese Geschichte ist ein „One-Shot"und abgeschlossen. Ich habe sie zwischendurch geschrieben und hoffe sie gefällt. Wenn alles gut geht, kommt Ende nächster Woche ein weiteres Kapitel von „Verwicklungen". Weitere Geschichten folgen.  
  
-------------  
  
Die zweite Chance  
  
Ryoga schwankte und wischte sich Blut aus dem Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh, einige seiner Rippen schienen gebrochen zu sein und sein linker Arm hing schlaff hinunter. Er blickte hinüber zu seinem Kontrahenten, der ebenfalls wankte, jedoch nicht so schwer angeschlagen war wie er. In einiger Entfernung standen die üblichen Leute der Nerima-Crew: Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Ukyo und die anderen. Ryoga konnte ihr Entsetzung spüren. Der heutige Kampf war anders gewesen, als die üblichen Schlägereien zwischen Ranma und ihm – gnadenloser, wilder. *Heute kämpfen wir um einander zu zerstören.* Er mußte bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. „Ranma", schrei er, „laß es uns beenden. Einer von uns wird diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen!" Dieser starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ryoga, dieser Kampf ist vorbei! Mit diesen Verletzungen kannst nicht einmal du weiterkämpfen. Hör auf...." Dieser schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Nein, das ist er nicht", knurrte Ryoga auf, „der Kampf geht weiter." Ramna sah ernst auf seinen Gegner. „Es ist vorbei, ich kämpfe nicht mehr gegen dich. Laß es gut sein!" Danach drehte er sich um und ging weg. Der verlorene Junge schrie auf, es klang wie der Schrei eines gequälten Tieres. Ryoga sank auf die Knie. „Das kannst du nicht tun." Ranma blieb stehen und wandte sich wieder Ryoga zu. „Du hast diesen Kampf verloren. Akzeptiere es! Vielleicht wirst du das nächste...." „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", unterbrach Ryoga ihn und ließ langsam sein Chi fließen. Grüne Energie flackerte um ihn herum. Ranma ging wieder in Kampfhaltung. „Hör auf, Ryoga!" Der verlorene Junge lachte bitter auf. „Ich kann nicht. Das ist alles, was ich noch habe, Ranma!" Er schloß kurz die Augen und atmete aus. Danach stand er langsam auf. „Du hast recht damit, daß ich nicht mehr kämpfen kann", er blickte auf und sah in das verwirrte Gesicht von Ranma, seinem größten Feind und gleichzeitig seinem einzigen Beinah-Freund. „Aber ich habe geschworen, es heute zu beenden, so oder so." Immer mehr Energie formierte sich um Ryoga und er konzentrierte sie in seiner rechten Hand. „Das, was mir noch bleibt ist meine Ehre, Ranma, die mir niemand nehmen kann. Die Ehre... und der Tod." Bei diesen Worten stieß er die Hand in seine Brust mitten in den Bruchpunkt seines Herzens. Seine Finger bohrten sich in die Brust und die Energien fanden ihr Ziel. Ryogas Augen weiteten sich, ein Blutschwall schoß ihm aus den Mund, während die anderen ihm nur entsetzt zusehen konnten. „Ryoga, du Narr!"schrie Ranma auf, „warum?" Dieser lächelte immer noch, als er auf dem Boden aufschlug. *Endlich Frieden...*, waren seine letzten Gedanken, danach war da nur noch die Dunkelheit.  
  
Es wurde hell um Ryoga. Dieser blickte verwundert um sich. „Wo bin ich?" „Wo glaubst du, daß du bist?"erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Der verlorene Junge wirbelte herum und erstarrte. „Happosai?" Die Gestalt lachte. „Nein, ich bin nicht dieser ... Happosai. Ich habe seine Gestalt angenommen um mit dir zu sprechen." Ryoga erstarrte. „Ich müsste doch..." „... tot sein?"fuhr Pseudo-Happosai fort. Er lächelte sanft. „Spürst du etwas von deinen Verletzungen?" Dieser tastete seinen Körper ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein? Gut!" Pseudo-Happy klatschte in die Hände und plötzlich standen beide am Kampfplatz. Ryoga starrte auf seinen leblosen Körper und auf einen zitternden Ranma, der neben ihm kniete. „Du verdammter Idiot. Warum nur?" Akane, Shampoo und Mousse standen betroffen daneben, während Cologne sanft auf die weinende Ukyo einsprach. „Ich glaube, das hier ist nicht in Ordnung." Der verlorene Junge blickte traurig auf das Bild vor ihm. „Es ist besser so. Ich..." Pseudo-Happy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ryoga, ist dies wirklich das, wie du dein Leben enden lassen willst?" Dieser trat neben Ranma und sah den Alten an. „Sie können uns nicht sehen?" „Nein." „Wer bist du?" Ryoga sah zu Ukyo, die zusammengebrochen war. „Sie hat dich geliebt, Junge und du weißt, wer ich bin." Pseudo-Happy lächelte wieder. Seine Augen färbten sich schwarz. „Weißt du, Junge, man sagt mir vieles nach, aber auch ich bin nicht ohne Gnade. Ich frage dich noch einmal: Willst du es so enden lassen?" Ryoga wandte den Blick von Ukyo ab. „Ich ... Warum hat sie nie etwas gesagt?" „Weil es ihr erst jetzt bewußt geworden ist." Der verlorene Junge lachte auf. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich ..." „Du hast sie auch geliebt, nicht wahr?" „Ja", entgegnete Ryoga schlicht, „aber ich habe immer geglaubt, daß dies noch hoffnungsloser sei, als meine Gefühle für Akane. „Vielleicht doch nicht." Pseudo-Happy nickte ihm zu. „Willst du es noch einmal versuchen Ryoga? Eine zweite Chance bekommen? Würdest du sie nutzen?" „Ja", entgegnete dieser nur. „SO SEI ES!" Wieder wurde es um ihn dunkel. „Nutze deine Chance!"hörte er noch.  
  
Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper des verlorenen Jungen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und mit verschleiertem Blick sah er auf Ranma und die anderen. „Könntet ihr leiser jammern......? Damit weckt ihr.... ja selbst noch .... Tote auf....!"preßte er mühselig hervor. „Ryoga, du lebst? «schrie Ranma freudig auf. „Holt Dr. Tofu!" „Ich sehe, du bist stark, Kind." „Ryoga!" So tönte es durcheinander. „Ryoga!"wiederholte Ukyo. Sie zitterte und warf sich auf den verletzten Jungen. „Ukyo... Vorsicht! Ich bin noch nicht ganz ... so fit", stieß er hervor. Sie wich zurück. „Tut mir leid, ich...", stammelte sie. „Ist... schon in Ordnung! Kami-sama, mein ganzer Körper .... tut weh." Er atmete aus. „Ukyo..., bei der Gelegenheit... ich müßte dir ... etwas sagen!" Sanft blickte sie ihn an. „Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen. Dr. Tofu sollte schon unterwegs sein..." Sie brach ab und faßte sich wieder. „Wir können doch noch später reden..." Ryoga schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ... nicht warten." Die Meisterköchin seufzte auf. „In Ordnung." Sie beugte sich vor und Ryoga flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ranma und die anderen sahen, wie sich Ukyos Augen weiteten und immer größer wurden. Sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf und sank danach auf die Knie. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, als Dr. Tofu eintraf um sich um den verlorenen Jungen zu kümmern. „Hey, Ryoga, du wirst es überleben... hörst du?"fuhr Ranma diesen an. Dr. Tofu wollte diesen zurecht weisen, als Ryoga die Augen aufschlug und auf seinen Rivalen blickte. „Ranma... Ich werde nicht sterben... Nicht seit dem ich... eine neue Bestimmung habe...", knurrte er diesen an, danach schloß er wieder die Augen. „Dr. Tofu..." Dieser wandte sich Ukyo zu. „Wird er es schaffen?" „Ja, ich weiß zwar nicht warum, eigentlich müßte er tot sein, aber er wird es schaffen." Sanft nickte er ihr zu. „Gut. Dürfte ich ihn in die Klinik begleiten...?" Verlegen brach sie ab. Der Dr. nickte. „Natürlich." Das Mädchen griff nach der Hand von Ryoga und preßte sie fest. „Ryoga, wage es nicht zu sterben... wage es ja nicht!" „Das werde ich... nicht...", grummelte er schroff und brachte sie zum Lächeln. Die Leute der Nerima-Crew standen baff da, nur Cologne lächelte breit. *Wer hätte das gedacht? Es ist gut, daß sie noch eine Möglichkeit bekommen haben. Ich glaube, die beiden werden sie gut nutzen*, dachte die alte Amazone bei sich.  
  
Abseits von allen ungesehen stand eine kleine, verwitterte Gestalt mit dunklen Augen und lächelte. „Gut." 


End file.
